


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°12 : « Folie »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: prompt, reviens vers la lumière Maulichou, ta fanbase t'adore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul était devenu fou à cause de son exil forcé, et de la douleur de son corps meurtri.<br/>[Mise en Hiatus du recueil / de la series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°12 : « Folie »

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut croire que je rattrape toutes les années où j'ai sous-estimé Maul, vu tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit :p

Son exil forcé avait rendu Maul fou. S'il pouvait tolérer sa solitude, tout le reste lui était insupportable : la haine pure contre Kenobi, la douleur causée par la perte d'une moitié de son corps, ainsi que l'incapacité physique qui en résultait – Maul n'aimait pas se sentir diminué. Cet exil, celui de l'apprenti qui avait failli à son Maître et était tombé dans la disgrâce – cet exil l'avait fait sombrer encore plus profondément dans le Côté Obscur, et c'était lui qui permettait à Maul d'être encore un peu lucide dans sa folie.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, je mets quelques points de suspension à ce petit recueil. L'arrêt n'est pas définitif (enfin, je ne pense pas), car dès que j'aurai de nouvelles idées, je viendrai les ajouter à la suite de celles-ci :)
> 
> En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tous ces petits prompts ;)


End file.
